


Worms

by LinkyMew



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: Most, if not everyone, has a soulmate. Very few have multiple, and almost everyone has one soulmate.One soulmate hears the other soulmate’s “soul song”, while the other has to wait for their soulmate to find them.The song starts to play when you’re five, if you’re the one who hears it. It will continue to loop in your head until you meet your soulmate, or until one of you dies.Dee hates his soulmate. He will forever hate him. Not because he personally knows the guy, but because of the stupid ass fucking song playing in his head.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be FOUR chapters! Here is how it is laid out:  
> CH 1 : Main meat of the story. Dee hating that god awful song  
> CH 2 : Ending 1  
> CH 3 : Ending 2  
> CH 4 : Ending 3
> 
> Warnings will be in the notes if needed.

_ Nobody likes me… everybody hates me… _

The words kept repeated in Dee’s head. He’d heard them his whole life. Well, when he turned five, he had been hearing it. It was fairly young to have that pop into his head, but it wasn’t impossible. 

_ Guess I’ll go eat worms. _

And fuck, he hated it. He hated every lyric that was said in the minute long song. It was a song for children! Why the hell was it in  _ his  _ head?

_ Big fat juicy ones... _

Today, it was louder than usual. He couldn’t focus on the test that was on his table. The song about eating fucking worms was louder than his thoughts processing the math in front of him. 

_ Long slim slimy ones… _

The pencil Dee was holding was started to creek, before snapping. It was almost like steam was fuming from him, just at much he HATED this test. How much he HATED that fucking song. How much he HATED HIS SOULMATE. 

“Dee, would you like to take a breather?” His teacher asked, pointing to his own head to indicate, ‘is it too loud?’ 

Taking a breath, he nodded slowly. At least it would allow him to get out of taking a test… or just avoid it until he had to retake it. 

_ Itsy bitsy, fuzzy wuzzy worms! _

He got up, picking up his test and pushing in his chair before walking over to his teacher to hand it to him. He walked out and into the hallway, where it was quieter. The noise in his head was still incredibly loud, but there were no pencil scratches, no murmurs of calculations that the guy next to him thought he couldn’t hear. It was peaceful. 

_ DOWN GOES THE FIRST ONE _

It suddenly got painfully louder, and his head was starting to hurt. He tried to concentrate on his feet as he walked down the familiar halls of high school to the nurse. 

_ DOWN GOES THE SECOND ONE _

Dee stumbled slightly, but recovered quickly and continued walking. He made a right, and there was the nurse. He knocked on the door, before coming in. What was he gonna find, a student screwing the nurse? 

_ OH HOW THEY WIGGLE AND SQUIRM!  _

He saw the nurse on her laptop, not sure what she was actually doing. She looked up to him and said something, but he couldn’t hear it over the stupid ass fucking song that kept blaring in his ear.

_ BIG FAT JUICY ONES, LONG SLIM SLIMY ONES- _

He pointed to his head, before asking if she could write stuff down. He could barely hear his own voice. She nodded, before grabbing a notebook and pencil. 

_ ITSY BITSY FUZZY WUZZY WORMS!  _

She held up the notepad after a second or two: 

do you want to wait it out or meds? 

Dee quickly said, “meds.” He didn’t understand why some people didn’t take meds. Probably the Karen’s who held their essential oils and their MLMs close. 

Either way, the nurse complied and started to get water for him.

**_UP COMES THE FIRST ONE, UP COMES THE SECOND ONE_ **

He was now on the bed that the room had, trying to capture his head in grasp, as if that was going to numb the pain of a children’s song about self deprivation and eating worms. He cursed under the music. 

She came back quickly with the water and the advil, to which Dee thanked her and swallowed as fast as he could. 

**_OH HOW THEY WIGGLE AND SQUIRM_ **

He was still clutching his head, silently praying that the advil would kick in soon. Dee was seriously considering murder if he ever met his godforsaken soulmate. 

**_BIG FAT JUICY ONES, LONG THIN SLIMY ONES_ **

**_ITSY BITSY FUZZY WUZZY WORMS!_ **

**_NOBODY LIKES ME, EVERYBODY HATES ME,_ **

**_GUESS I'LL GO EAT WORMS!_ **

The song repeated over and over again, for what felt like eternity. He didn’t think much, and started to wonder if someone could go deaf from their soulmate’s song being too loud. He considered taking out his phone and looking it up, but he didn’t dare take his hands away from his head. 

_ nobody likes me, everybody hates me… _

The intensity of the song died down to almost a whisper, and he let out a sigh. 

“You okay now?” The nurse asked. 

Dee nodded. He had, admittedly, forgotten her name. Whoops. He quietly asked if he could go back to class. 

She nodded, giving him a note to give to his next period teacher. 

The song was still quiet. It was almost too quiet. Dee has grown used to it being at least more than a whisper, but now it was a mere mumble. 

_ guess i’ll go eat worms! _

The song ended again, and he waited a few seconds. It would usually give him silence for maybe a second or two before replaying. 

_ … _

Dee stopped walking down the hall, and stood still.

He couldn’t hear anything. It was easily silent in the hall. Has he gone deaf?

He clapped his hands, and he heard it. His heart dropped and his skin grew cold.

The song wasn’t playing. 

_ Why wasn’t the song playing? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be posting End 1 and End 2 today because they’re so short. Ending 3 will be longer.

He waited a minute. No music.

He was panicking, and quickly rushed into a nearby bathroom, sitting on a toilet and searching up the possibilities. 

He waited for what felt like twenty minutes. No music.

An hour had gone by, and there was no more music. 

He never thought he’d miss the sound of a children’s song so much, but he did.

He searched it up on his phone and began listening to it, his sobs quiet. He didn’t even know his soulmate, but he felt like he had lost his entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry these ones are so short. i promise that tomorrow will be good.

He stood there for a minute more, and he let out a sigh of relief when he heard the obnoxious, 

_ Nobody likes me, everybody hates me _

once more. He smiled softly, and kept walking.

He reminded himself to never curse the song, or his soulmate, again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t actually think of an explanation as to why it stopped for longer than a minute. Perhaps Remus died and had to be brought back? who knows  
> i sure as hell dont


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the new episode came out!   
> this one is a happy ending dw  
> but uh  
> i will not be changing Deceit’s name here because i want it to be friendly to those who have not watched the time episode yet  
> and also because i’m lazy

Dee turned around, and his eyes were locked on a boy being walked out of a classroom after being in there for maybe a minute. He was followed by a twin, but he could tell them apart. One’s hair was nicely kept, while the other looked like he hadn’t taken a shower in years. He had white streaks in his hair, which made Dee cringe because it looked like something indecent was in it.

The boy with messy hair - probably not a grade younger than him - looked over and smiled, waving. He was missing a tooth.

“YOU’VE GOT SHIT ON YOUR FACE!” He shouted. 

He was given a small smack from his mother and a “go apologise” from his dad. 

He rolled his eyes and trotted over, extending his hand. His fingernails had dirt under them. “Sorry or whatever. The name is Remus!”

Dee couldn’t respond. He didn’t know  _ how  _ to respond. When he didn’t, Remus just lowered his arm and shrugged, before asking what almost everyone did. “What’s with your face? You got beat up or something? Stung by a jellyfish? That happened to me once. I tried to pet it!” 

Dee knew at that moment that this was the man behind the slaughter. 

There was another shout from across the hall. “REMUS PRINCE!” His mother marched on over, a scowl on her face. She was dragging the boy’s brother with her. 

“I’m so sorry, he’s such a brat…”

He wasn’t listening.

Honestly, the song fit the boy well. He wondered if he had actually eaten worms in his lifetime. By his appearance, he probably had. 

“It’s a birthmark.” Dee said at last, after she had finished profusely apologizing. It was a lie, but he’d much rather not tell them the full story. “It’s fine, common misconception.” 

The principale nodded and insisted they continue on the tour, uneasy but the boy’s behavior. As they headed past, Dee felt the urge to at least SAY something. 

From across the hall, he let out a shout.

“STOP EATING WORMS!”


End file.
